Valentine's Day
by LililaRose Fanfiction
Summary: C'est bientôt la St Valentin. Edward organise à Bella une magnifique Journée sous la complicité d'Alice et Rosalie. Pleins de surprises sont aux rendez-vous. A lire pour un petit moment de détente. - All Humans
1. Vendredi 13 Février 2011

**Salut à toutes, je pense que vu le titre vous l'aurez compris. Je vous invite à lire ma mini fanfiction sur la Saint Valentin selon Bella et Edward.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Qui sait, ça donnera peut être des idées à certains...**

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day**

**

* * *

**

**Vendredi 13 Février 2011 - PDV de Bella**

Comme souvent le vendredi soir quand il y a un match de base-ball nous étions soit chez Alice et Jaz soit chez Rose et Emmett soit chez nous. Aujourd'hui nous avions décidé de tous se retrouver chez Alice et Jasper après le travail. Enfin pour eux.

Edward était passé me prendre en revenant du travail et maintenant nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Emmett vient de commander des pizzas et nous attendons d'être livrés. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

A l'époque, au moment où j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, Edward et moi, nous nous étions souvent disputés pour savoir si je gardais le bébé ou pas. Puis après de nombreuses négociations et suggestion du médecin nous étions tombés d'accord. Je gardais le bébé sous certaines conditions. Donc faisant une grosse à risque, j'ai l'obligation depuis au moins quatre mois déjà, de rester à la maison pour me reposer.

. J'en avais rat la casquette de rester cloitrer chez moi tout la journée à ne rien faire d'autre que lire mes livres que j'avais déjà lu quinze fois et à regarder la télé... Voilà pourquoi j'étais en train de me lever de mon fauteuil pour aller faire un tour en attendant qu'il finisse de se raconter leur journée au boulot. Et ça c'était un sujet qui m'énervé de plus en plus.

_Bella où vas-tu comme ça ?_

_Faire un tour !_

_Tu reviens te rassoir Bella._

_Je ne suis pas en sucre Alice !_

_Non, tu es enceinte, c'est pas mieux._

Je la fusillais du regard et partit dans le jardin sans rien lui dire de plus. Rrrrr. C'est vrai quoi. J'en avais mare que l'on s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais malade. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte. Grossesse à risque peut être, mais quand même.

Je regardais les étoiles quand je sentis des bras forts m'encercler et des mains sur mon ventre. Tout comme moi Edward aime bien poser ses mains et sentir le bébé bouger. Celui-ci le faisait surtout quand il entendait son père jouer du piano. La première fois que je l'avais senti contre ma main j'avais eu peur mais maintenant j'aimais ça. Il nous montrait qu'il était bien là et qu'il participait à tout.

_Ne sois pas fâchée contre ma sœur, elle t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit comme ça. Elle ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tout comme moi. _Je me retournais pour me mettre face à lui et passé mes bras autour de sa taille.

_Je sais bien mais... J'en ai marre Edward de rester à la maison sans rien faire alors que vous vous allez travailler, rencontrer des gens... Moi les seuls que je rencontre sont dans une boite noire avec des images en couleur. _

_Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps... Le médecin a dit que l'accouchement était programmé pour dans moins de trois semaines_.

_C'est long trois semaines quand on n'a rien à faire._

_Mais non... et puis profite en parce-que quand elle sera là tu n'auras plus autant de temps._

_Elle ?_ lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

_Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Alice l'a vu._

_Comment ça, Alice l'a vu ?_ Je lui posais la question puisque nous même n'avions pas souhaité le savoir préférant avoir la surprise le moment venu.

_C'est son sixième sens qui lui a dit_. Nous rîmes tous les deux. _Alice sera toujours Alice._ _Et puis fille ou garçon, je prendrai ce que tu me donnes Bella. Tout de toi ne pourras pas me rendre plus heureux que notre enfant qui te ressemble. Mais je préfèrerai une fille... J'ai employé le « Elle » pas seulement à cause d'Alice, je l'avoue._

_Je t'aime. _J'approchais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais tendrement.

_Je t'aime aussi ma Bella. _Me dit-il sur les lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous interrompe.

_Ben alors les futurs parents, le match va commencer dans quelques instants, vous venez oui ?_

_On arrive. _Lui répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Nous repartîmes dans le salon main dans la main. Je me retrouvais assise sur le divan entre Alice et mon amoureux.

_Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te vexer. _Me fit Alice au creux de l'oreille. Edward avait du l'entendre aussi puisque je le vis lui sourire.

_Je ne t'en veux pas ma Lili, ne t'inquiète pas._

_C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi et au bébé. Je languis de voir ma nièce moi. _M'expliqua t-elle toute lui souris franchement en la prenant dans mes bras comme je pus avec mon gros ventre.

_Je sais Alice._ _Je te remercie pour ça. . _Lui dis-je en mettant fin à notre étreinte et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Bien que ça m'énervé prodigieusement je savais parfaitement pourquoi elle me couvait comme ça.

_Bon alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux à boire Bella ?_ Me demanda Jasper. _Tu as le choix entre de l'eau, du sirop de menthe ou de framboise et du jus de fruits. Pas d'alcool évidemment._

_Un verre de menthe s'il-te-plait Jaz._

_Ca marche. _Jasper me prépara ma boisson spéciale moi._ Voilà._

_Merci. _

_Enfin, ça commence ! _Cria presque Emmett.

En effet, le présentateur nous informa de la composition des équipes puis celles-ci apparurent sur le terrain. Nous écoutâmes ensuite à l'hymne national de chacune des deux équipes et le match commença réellement. Moi je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. D'une, je regardais déjà assez la télévision comme ça et de deux, je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment au sport pour que ça me passionne plus que ça. J'étais surtout venue pour leur faire plaisir. Le plus drôle était de regarder et écouter Emmett ainsi que Jasper et surtout Rosalie, crier contre l'arbitre ou un de joueur quand ils trouvaient qu'il avait mal joué.

A peu près une heure plus tard, la page de pub fut lancé pour une courte pause.

_Alors les filles, vous êtes prête pour vous faire belles pour demain ? _Nous demanda Emmett.

_Ouep. _Lui répondirent Rose et Alice.

Moi je ne répondis rien. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire cette fête encore plus dans mon état. Edward connaît très bien mon point de vue. D'ailleurs en y repensant, je trouve bizarre le fait qu'il l'a vite accepté.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ce jour précis pour montrer à quel point je l'aime. D'abord ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'on ne faisait rien de grandiose. Ca va pour les jeunes couples, comme nous l'avions été dix en au paravent mais plus maintenant.

Mais le fait que je ne dise rien ne passa pas malheureusement au travers d'Alice et Rosalie. Cette dernière me questionna alors.

_Et toi Bella ?_

_Non_

_Pourquoi non ? _S'indigna Alice.

_Non mais tu m'as bien regardé, je n'ai rien n'à me mettre pour sortir. Et de toute façon il faut que je me « repose » alors. Tu ne viens pas de m'engueuler parce-que je suis sortie faire un tour dans le jardin ? _

_Si mais..._ quelqu'un sonna à la porte. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi. _

Elle partit ouvrir. C'était le livreur qui nous amenait les pizzas qu'Emmett avait commandé au début de la soirée. Chouette, quelque chose qui m'occupera un peu et avec un peu de chance fera oublier la conversation avec Alice. Mais à mon grand désarroi, ce ne fut pas Alice qui reprit la conversation mais Emmett.

_Bella, je te comprends mais je croyais qu'Ed..._ Il se stoppa quand il reçut une claque magestrale de Rose sur le crane et je vis qu'Edward lui faisait les gros yeux. Pourquoi ? _Aie ! Mais ça fait mal enfin ! _Râla t-il._ Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait encore ?_

_Tait-toi Em ça vaudra mieux. _Ris Jasper_. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient tous ?

_Bon arrêté maintenant, le match recommence, _les informa Rosalie_. _Certainement pour changer de sujet.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Nous rigolâmes aux blagues d'Emmett, à l'enthousiasme d'Alice et aux commentaires parfois bien crus de Rosalie. Finalement la soirée n'avait pas été si terrible et m'avait permis de me changer un peu les idées au lieu de rester cloitrée seule chez moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, moi dormant pratiquement dans les bras d'Edward, nous rentrâmes enfin chez nous. Contrairement à Edward qui n'avait pas bu d'alcool vu que moi je ne pouvais pas conduire dans ma position, Rosalie était plutôt pompette et racontait à qui veut bien l'entendre que son chat avait ouvert la porte de sa salle de bain et était rentré prendre une douche. Tout le monde était mort de rire et Emmett avait du mal à l'installer dans la voiture et à la faire taire. Si elle continuait à crier comme ça elle allait ameuter tout le quartier.

_Bon courage Em. Bonne nuit._

_Ouais merci. Allez ciao. _L'entendis-je dire avant de fermer sa portière et de démarrer.

Edward m'aida à m'installer dans le siège passager puis après quelques signes à travers la vitre à Alice et Jasper nous partîmes nous aussi.

Je dus m'endormir sur le trajet du retour car je ne m'aperçu que nous étions arrivés une fois que je fus dans le lit en chemise de nuit et qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule et ma main sur son torse.

- _Dors mon ange. Fais de beaux rêves._

Je l'entendis à peine me parler que je rejoignais déjà les songes.

**PDV d'Edward**

J'étais confortablement installé dans le lit avec Bella qui dormait dans mes bras. La soirée avait été longue pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était quand même fatiguée. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas notre bébé mais j'avais quand même très peur chaque jour qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je n'en parlais pas à Bella mais je partais au travail avec une boule à l'estomac qui ne s'envolait qu'une fois que j'étais rentré à la maison et savais de mes propres yeux que tous les deux allaient bien.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si l'on me demandait de choisir. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas vivre sans Bella. C'est comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur. Mais je sais aussi que j'aime ce petit bout de nous deux qui grandit en elle. Je ne pourrai pas non plus me détacher de lui.

D'après Alice ce sera une fille. Moi, j'aimerai bien qu'elle est raison et j'espère qu'elle ressemblera à sa mère. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, tout. Tout parce-que je suis raide dingue de cette fille depuis plus de 10 ans et demain ça fera 5 ans que nous sommes mariés. Alors bien qu'elle me les dit 100 fois et répété à Alice ce soir, je lui ai organisé plein de petites surprises tout au long de la journée de demain. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop. Non, elle ne pourra pas de toute façon... Je souris comme un idiot, fermais les yeux et rejoignis Bella dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors vous voulez la suite?

A votre avis, que lui a organisé Edward?

Comment va réagir Bella?


	2. Samedi 14 Février 2011  Partie 1

Merci encore à toutes pour vos sympathiques commentaires

Ravie que cette mini-fic vous ait plu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Samedi 14 Février 2011- PDV de Bella**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, j'étais toute seule dans mon lit. Edward était parti au boulot. Une fois par mois, il devait aller travailler un Samedi, le reste du temps nous pouvions passer le week-end tous les deux.

Je décidais de me levais et partit dans la cuisine me faire mon petit-déjeuner. Tel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir une table recouverte de bonnes choses : jus de fruit, pain grillé, croissants, pain au chocolat et pain aux raisins, café... Ainsi qu'une rose rouge au dessus d'une boite en forme de cœur avec un mot accroché dessus écrit de la belle écriture d'Edward. Je souris parce-que bien que je lui avais répété 100 fois, il ne m'avait pas écouté et j'en étais ravie malgré tout. Alors je m'assis, me servit de quoi déjeuner et lit le mot d'Edward.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on face quelque chose aujourd'hui mais_

_voici quand même un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, rien que pour toi._

_Profite en bien._

_I will always love you_

_Edward._

Mon dieu que j'étais folle amoureuse de cette homme. Cet homme qui est le mien depuis 10 ans et mon marié depuis 5 ans.

Je profitais donc de mon petit-déjeuner puis parti me laver après avoir tout rangé. Je me prélassais sous la douche et non pas dans un bain, trop dangereux quand je suis seule dixit Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à l'interphone. Je m'habillais rapidement de mon peignoir, appuyais sur le bouton et demandais :

_Oui ?_

_Madame CULLEN, livraison pour vous._

_Montez, 3__ème__ étage 4__ème__ porte à gauche._

Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette livraison ? Je n'ai rien commandé moi ! Edward ? Il me l'aurait dit non ? Il sait bien que je reste là toute la journée.

J'allais ouvrir et découvris un fleuriste.

_Bonjour, Madame CULLEN. Quelqu'un nous a demandé de livrer ceci pour vous_. Il me tendit une rose rouge.

_Merci._

_Bonne journée_

_A vous aussi_

Ce pourrait-il que ça soit Edward ? Je me doutais bien qu'il avait cédé trop rapidement. C'est une délicate attention. J'espère qu'il n'a quand même pas trop exagéré.

Je partis à la cuisine la mettre dans un vase puis retournais dans la salle de bain me sécher correctement et m'habiller.

Après quoi, il était 11h30, je décidais de me préparer à manger. Salade composée, jambon, haricots et yaourt, ça fera l'affaire. Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon.

Une fois le déjeuner fut prêt, je portais tout sur la table du salon et regardais les informations tout en mangeant. C'est là que l'on resonna à l'interphone.

_Oui ?_

_Madame CULLEN, livraison pour vous._

_Montez, 3__ème__ étage 4__ème__ porte à gauche._

Encore. Il exagère quand même. Quand j'ouvris la porte je découvris le même livreur qui me souriait.

_Bonjour, Madame CULLEN. Quelqu'un nous a demandé de livrais ceci pour vous_. Il me tendit une rose rouge tout en rigolant face à ma tête.

_Et on ne se moque pas d'une cliente, encore moins enceinte mais Merci._

_De rien. Bonne journée_

_A vous aussi_

J'allais la poser avec l'autre puis allais finir mon repas. Je rapportais tout à la cuisine, rangeais mes plats et mis mes couverts et mon assiette à la cuisine.

Quelqu'un resonna, encore. Comme les fois précédente, le même livreur m'apporta une troisième rose rouge.

_Dites, il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ?_

_Il m'a dit que vous me poseriez certainement la question et je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire._

_Même si je vous soudoie ? _Ce qui le fit rire.

_Non. _Je ris mon aussi.

_Bon, merci encore._

Je repartis la mettre avec les autres et cette fois j'amenais le vase dans le salon sur le meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée.

J'eu bien fait car ce manège recommença encore 2 fois. Mais à la cinquième rose rouge, un mot y était accroché.

_Mon amour,_

_Cinq roses rouge. Cinq ans depuis le jour où tu m'as dit « Oui »_

_Comment pourrais-je faire de cette journée une journée comme les autres alors que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. _

_Plus que ma propre vie._

_Edward._

_PS__: Ce n'est pas fini._

Ce n'est pas fini ? Je ne l'avouerai à personne mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait organisé tout ça pour moi. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore prévu ? Je m'installais confortablement dans le fauteuil, la couverture sur mes genoux et tentais de lire, en vain, mon livre. Je n'arrivais pas à me plonger dans le livre tellement que j'essayais de deviner ce qu'avait encore prévu mon mari.

J'étais plongée depuis plus de deux heures dans mes réflexions quand cette fois encore la sonnette retentit dans toute la pièce me faisant sursauter ce qui fit bouger le bébé.

_Ce n'est rien mon ange._ _Rendors-toi. Maman a seulement eu peur pour rien_. Lui dis-je en caressant mon ventre. _Oui ?_

_Bonjour Bella, c'est Alice et Rose._

_Je vous ouvre._

Un peu de distraction. J'étais contente car bien que la journée avait été ponctuée par les livraisons d'Edward, elle avait été la même que la veille, l'avant-veille...

Je me réjouis un peu trop vite quand je vis Alice arriver avec sa trousse ou plutôt sa valise de maquillage et Rosalie avec une boite recouverte d'un ruban.

_Nous aussi on est contente de te voir Bella. Ca fait plaisir ton accueil. _

_Qu'est-ce-que vous faite les filles ?_ Leur demandais-je mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

_On n'a pas le droit de te le dire._ _C'est une surprise. Tu te doutes de qui je suppose ?_

_En effet, tu supposes bien._ Ris-je de bon cœur cette fois. Il m'avait prévenu de toute façon qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté qu'aux roses rouges.

_Allez Bella, on va dans la salle de bain. On a du travail. _

_Ok, mais c'est quoi ça._ Leur posais-je la question en montrant la boite qu'avait rose dans les mains.

_Tu verras ça une fois que je t'aurais maquillée. Tu n'as pas à discuter. Allez, zou._

_D'accord_. Fis-je résignais en partant à ma salle de bain.

Alice me fit me déshabiller puis m'asseoir sur un des sièges que Rose avait amené de la cuisine et commença son maquillage. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir, voilà pourquoi j'étais dos au miroir. Edward m'avait préparé toute cette journée et moi je n'avais rien prévu pour lui. Ce qui m'angoissa et les filles le remarquèrent.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu as Bella ?_

_C'est juste qu'Edward a fait tout ça pour moi et moi je n'ai rien pour lui alors ..._

_Ne t'inquiète pas on a acheté quelque chose de ta part. Mais nous ne le te dirons pas, tu le découvriras en même temps que lui._

_Merci beaucoup._ Certes je voulais savoir ce que c'était mais je leur étais tellement reconnaissante d'avoir acheté quelque chose que je ne râla pas.

Une heure plus tard Alice déclara qu'elle avait terminé et que l'on pouvait passer à l'essayage.

_Je vous l'ai dit hier, je n'ai rien à me mettre de présentable. _

_Calme toi Bel's, ton mari a pensé à tout._

_Tien. Rose me tendit la fameuse boite. Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant. _

_Merci._

Une fois ouverte, je découvris une magnifique robe de soirée. Elégante, confortable et chic à la fois. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

_A non ! Tu ne pleures pas Bella ! Je ne recommence pas tout ton maquillage_ ! Me gronda-elle, émue elle aussi.

_C'est bon, j'arrête. C'est rien, ce sont les hormones_, _je n'y peux rien_. Il est vrai que je pouvais passer du rire aux larmes en 2 secondes et pour n'importe quoi. C'était un peu déstabilisant d'ailleurs.

_Allez, viens par là Bella._

Elles m'aidèrent à m'habiller puis Alice ferma la fermeture éclair de la robe dans mon dos.

_Tu es magnifiques Bella._

Elle avait raison, la femme devant le miroir n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'il y a quelques heures. La robe m'allait parfaitement bien et le maquillage qu'avait fait Alice mettait mes yeux et mes lèvres en valeur.

_Je vous remercie les filles. Elle est parfaite._

_Ce n'est pas nous que tu dois remercier Bella mais Edward. C'est lui qui a tout organisé. Le petit-déjeuner, les roses, la robe...Nous on a fait que la choisir. _

_Mon frère t'aime comme un fou Bella tu sais ?_

_Moi aussi. _

Elles me prirent toutes les deux dans leurs bras pour un câlin général et je mis fin à notre étreinte lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la quoi, 7ième fois aujourd'hui.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est encore ? _

_Ton chauffeur Bel's._

_Elle arrive._ L'informa Rosalie.

_Mets ton manteau Bella, il ne fait pas chaud dehors_.

Comme elle me le demanda, je mis mon manteau, pris mon sac à main et nous sortîmes de l'appart non sans l'avoir fermé à clé. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, je ne pouvais pas décemment prendre les escaliers et arrivâmes devant le taxi qui m'attendait, porte arrière droite ouverte.

_Bonsoir Mesdames. Si Madame CULLEN veut bien se donner la peine_.

_Bonne soirée Bella._ Me dirent les filles en cœur.

_Et ne soit pas fâchée contre mon frère, il t'aime_... rajouta Alice avant que le chauffeur ferme ma portière.

Non, je ne pouvais pas être fâchée contre Edward. Toute ça était très romantique et je mourais d'envi que le chauffeur appuie sur l'accélérateur et que l'on arrive enfin. Après une demi-heure, le chauffeur se gara au milieu du chemin. Je me demandais pourquoi on s'arrêtait en pleine forêt lorsqu'il sortit un bandeau de la boite à gants. Je commençais un peu à paniquer là et il le remarqua.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame CULLEN, Monsieur CULLEN veut que ça soit une surprise._ Comme toute cette journée. _Et il m'a demandé de vous mettre ceci. _

Il me fixa le fameux bandeau sur les yeux puis repartit. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gara encore mais cette fois coupa le moteur et je l'entendis sortir de la voiture puis ouvrir ma portière. Il me prit la main et m'aida à sortir.

_Voilà, vous êtes arrivée. _Je sentis qu'il me passait la main dans une autre. Celle-ci je la reconnus de suite et ne fus donc pas étonné d'entendre Edward à mes côtés.

_Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Monsieur BLACK_.

_Bonne soirée les amoureux_.

_Merci_. _Vous aussi._

J'entendis la voiture repartir. Edward m'embrassa sans m'avoir enlevé le bandeau puis mit fin à notre étreinte trop tentatrice et me guida sans rien me dire. Edward ne voulait plus me toucher, il avait peur de faire mal au bébé même si le médecin lui avait dit que ni moi ni le bébé ne risquions quelques choses, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Donc inutile de vous dire que quand il m'embrassait comme il venait de le faire je ne restais pas souvent très sage et il mettait rapidement fin à notre étreinte. Ce qui me frustrait au plus au point. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant, il m'avait encore organisé quelque chose et je mourrai d'envi de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Edward ?_

_Bella ? _Me dit-il sur le même ton en rigolant.

_A quoi tu joues ? _

_Rien. _ savais bien qu'il ne me dirait rien et après tout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Cette journée était super et ça n'était pas fini. _Fait attention, il y a un escalier donc tiens-toi bien à moi et à la rambarde._ Il me posa la main dessus et accentua sa prise sur moi.

_C'était la dernière._ Edward me prit le sac et m'enleva le manteau. _Tu es prête ?_

_Je n'attends que ça !_

Enfin. Il m'enleva le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux et m'enleva mon manteau.

Nous étions dans un chalet, des bougies faisait office de lumière et étaient disposés partout dans la pièce. Je ne disais rien, j'étais beaucoup trop émerveillé par tout ce qu'il avait organisé. Un sourit béat collé sur mon visage. Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard, ce qui me troubla encore plus. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate. Mon dieu, il est à couper le souffle. Mon amour pour lui n'a pas diminué depuis toutes ces années bien au contraire je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour que dieu fait. Il me sourit de son magnifique sourire. Je ne peux pas résister quand il me regarde comme ça. Je fonds, littéralement.

_Ca te plait ? _

_Bien sûr. _Edward me prend dans ses bras et approche son visage du mien. Je n'ai qu'une envi, qu'il m'embrasse.

_J'ai loué le chalet rien que pour nous, tous le week-end. _Me dit-il sur mes lèvres.

_Je t'aime Edward._ _Merci_. Il m'embrasse enfin.

J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Je n'y tien plus et passe mes bras sur ses épaules pour lui enlever sa veste. J'en veux plus. Trop d'obstacles (habits) entre nous m'empêchent de le sentir plus près contre moi, je commence alors par lui déboutonner le premier bouton, puis le second. Mais comme à son habitude, Edward met fin en posant ses mains sur mes poignés et se recule, à bout de souffle.

Tout de suite je me sens frustrée, lui tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Ce qui me fait sourire malicieusement. Je vois bien à son regard qu'il a autant envi de moi que moi de lui. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime plus ? Je ne lui plais plus ? C'est ça ?

Heureusement, ma conscience me donne une baffe mentale et me dis que si il ne m'aime pas il n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'organiser tout ça aujourd'hui.

_Bella ? Bella ?_

_Mm ?_

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce-que je n'ai pas envi de toi ?_

_C'est vrai ?_

_Tu en doutais ? _S'offusqua t-il tout en rigolant.

_Un peu_. Minaudais-je.

_Espèce d'idiote va_. Il rit et moi je me renfrognais encore plus comme une petite fille. (Ce que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps). Edward me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa pour que j'arrête. Ce qui marcha, évidemment. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Il avait vite et bien compris qu'il suffisait qu'il m'embrasse pour que j'oublie tout. Puis posa son front sur le mien. _Je t'aime ma Bella._

_Je t'aime. _Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer ? C'est impossible. Cette fois c'est moi qui posait mes lèvres sur les siennes et entamais un baisé tendre. Tout était dans la douceur ce soir.

Un bip nous interrompit et me fit sursauter.

_Le diner est prêt. _Edward me prit la main et m'emmena à la table du salon où deux couverts étaient installés et tira ma chaise pour m'inviter à m'asseoir_. _Depuis que je le connais, ça galanterie n'a pas changé_. _

_Si Madame CULLEN veut bien se donner la peine. _

Ne me dites pas qu'il a aussi fait la cuisine quand même.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas moi qui est fait le dîner, je l'ai pris au traiteur en passant_. Rajouta t-il en posant un plat sur la table.

Je ris, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que la cuisine soit son point fort. C'est même plutôt son point faible.

Nous mangeâmes ce qu'il avait « préparé » tout en parlant de tout et de rien puis finîmes le repas sur le divan du salon avec la cheminée qui crépitait en face de nous. J'étais bien, couchée à moitié avec ma tête reposant sur son torse. Vous ne devinez pas le désert qu'il avait prévu ? Fraises au chocolat. Exactement ce dont j'avais envi en ce moment. Certainement un truc de femme enceinte je suppose. Au bout d'un moment Edward me força à me redresser.

J'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour toi. C'est dans la chambre.

Encore. Il rit puis partit dans la chambre.

Tout d'un coup je sentis une douleur insupportable dans le bas du ventre. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne devais pas accouché avant 3 semaines encore !

_Edward ! Criais-je de douleur._ Ma tête me tourna et sans pouvoir faire autrement, je sombrais.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette journée?**

**Edward a t-il bien fait de ne pas écouté Bella?**

**En parlant de Bella, que lui arrive t-elle?**

**Va t-elle sans sortir? Et le bébé?**

**Fille ou Garçon?**

**Réponse au prochain épisode.**

**En attendant n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**PS: Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, je vous invite à venir lire :**

**- Back to the beginning**

**- Un Noel en Famille**

**- Renaître de ses cendres**


	3. Samedi 14 Février 2011 Partie 2

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**On se retrouve en bas**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Samedi 14 Février 2011- PDV d'Edward**

**

* * *

**

Ma Bella. Bien qu'elle me l'ait répété 100 fois toute la semaine, elle ne voulait rien faire le jour de la Saint Valentin. Mais moi, Edward CULLEN, n'avais pas eu envi de l'écouté car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, j'étais certain qu'après tout ce que je lui avais organisé elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Et j'avais eu bien raison.

L'avoir là, avec moi, dans mes bras et dans ce chalet était ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux.

Et ce qui allait me rendre le plus heureux des hommes c'est que nous allons avoir un magnifique bébé dans quelques semaines. Comme je lui avais dit, j'espérai que ce soit une fille. Mais je sais que de toute façon quand l'enfant sera là, je me foutrai comme d'une guigne que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Je l'aimerai tout autant que sa maman qui est en ce moment, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule et me sourit amoureusement.

Cette grossesse m'avait rendu beaucoup nerveux au début... D'accord, ce sentiment ne m'a pas quitté car bien que ce soit une grossesse à risque nous allons être parents. Je vais être Papa.

J'avais encore un cadeau pour ma femme dans notre chambre. Je trouve le moment bien choisit pour lui donner la bague que je lui ai choisi qui ira rejoindre celle que je lui ai offerte il y a de ça 5 ans dans l'église devant tous nos amis.

Je la relevais doucement pour me lever et me diriger vers la chambre.

_J'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour toi. C'est dans la chambre_.

_Encore_. Je ris à ça remarque.

C'est vrai que malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit je lui avais organisé tout ça et elle n'avait miraculeusement pas râlée. Au contraire, elle comme moi était heureuse. Je venais juste de prendre la petite boite dans ma main quand je l'entendis crier.

_Edward ! _

Ce cri n'était pas un cri d'impatience ou d'énervement. C'était un cri de douleur. Je me précipitais alors dans le salon et la trouvais étendu inconscience en plein milieu de la pièce. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et la peur me gagna.

_Non ! Bella !_ Espérant désespérément qu'elle se réveille en la prenant dans mes bras. Je vis alors que ça robe au départ toute blanche était maintenant immaculé de sang. _Bella ! _Ce n'est pas possible, que lui arrive –il ? Pourquoi ?

Sans perdre une seconde, je me relevais avec Bella dans les bras, pris ma clés de voiture, nos vestes et allais à la voiture sans prendre le temps d'éteindre les lumières et fermer le chalet. Je l'installais confortablement à l'arrière, m'assis côté conducteur et partit à tout allure à l'hôpital le plus proche. J'avais malheureusement bien fait de louer un chalet le plus près possible de l'hôpital de la ville.

Nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard. Je me garais sans vraiment faire attention devant les urgences. Deux urgentistes apportèrent rapidement un brancard en me voyant sortir Bella de la voiture.

Ils ne perdirent pas une minute et partirent rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je les suivais en poussant moi aussi le lit. Un autre médecin nous rejoignit en nous voyant arriver.

_C'est ma femme. Elle s'appelle Isabella CULLEN. S'il vous plait, sauvez-la, elle est enceinte ! Elle est tombée inconsciente dans le salon. _Pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait perdu du sang, il suffisait de voir sa robe.

_Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin Monsieur CULLEN. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Je reviendrai vous voir pour vous donner des nouvelles_. Me dit une infirmière lorsque nous arrivâmes à hauteur de deux portes. Je m'assis alors sur une des chaises qu'il y avait dans le couloir.

Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste et composais le numéro d'Alice. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

_Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Edward ?_

_Bella est à l'hôpital. Ca ne va pas du tout Alice._ Lui dis-je difficilement. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et m'empêchaient de parler.

_On arrive._ Ce qu'il y a de biens avec Alice c'est qu'elle comprend tout sans qu'on est besoin de l'expliquer. Parfois ça peut être très soulant mais aussi très pratique comme dans ce cas là. Je sais qu'elle allait se charger de prévenir les autres ainsi que nos parents et qu'ils allaient rapidement tous arriver.

_A tout de suite._

_Merci._

Si jamais il lui arrive quelques choses, je ne crois pas que je pourrais y survivre. C'est peut être cruel ce que je vais dire mais si il faut choisir ça sera ma Bella, Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma Bella, mon âme-sœur. Mais à dire vrai nous ne pourrons pas vivre sans notre enfant non plus.

_Edward ! _Je crus entendre Alice m'appeler._ Edward !_ Je relevais la tête. C'était bien le cas, je n'avais pas rêvé. Alice et tous les autres étaient rapidement à mes côtés. _Tu as des nouvelles ?_ Me demanda mon père. Je n'eu pas le courage de répondre et fit non de la tête. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Alice se blottit dans les bras de Jaz et Rose dans ceux d'Emmett.

_Je vais aller voir._ Carlisle partit à la réception de l'hôpital. C'est vrai qu'il travaille ici. Je lui étais reconnaissant de prendre les choses en main et d'aller voir. C'était plus facile pour lui d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella.

_Ca va aller._ Tenta de ma rassurer Esmée. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop bouleversé pour la croire.

Ils rapprochèrent trois chaises et s'assirent avec moi. Nous patientâmes. L'attente fut longue. Très longue. Personne ne parlait. Nous étions tous très inquiet, Bella représente beaucoup pour chacun de nous. Em et Jaz la considèrent comme une petite sœur. Plus jeunes, ils n'arrêtaient pas de la charrier, surtout Emmett. Pour Alice, Bella était non seulement sa belle-sœur mais aussi sa meilleure-amie. Pour Rose, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Mes parents, ils n'avaient pas seulement une belle-fille mais aussi une autre fille. Et pour moi, mon âme-sœur, mon ange, mon rayon de soleil, ma lune, mon port d'attache, mon tout.

Bella, si je devais vivre sans toi, la vie deviendrait impossible à vivre. Demeurer un moment sans toi rend ma vie invivable. Parce-que là, tel que tu me vois je suis perdu. Perdu sans toi. Etre à tes côtés rend ma vie heureuse. Je te désire tant. Alors bat, toi s'il te plait.

**PDV de Carlisle**

Après avoir raccroché avec Edward, Alice nous avait dit que celui-ci avait amené Bella à l'hôpital.

Nous avions alors tous sautés dans la voiture après que j'eu pris mes affaires. Travaillant moi-même à cet hôpital je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester à attendre gentiment pendant que ma belle-fille et mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille sont sur la table d'opération.

Bella faisait une grossesse à risque, ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur elle et le bébé, malgré tout ils l'avaient gardé et depuis aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas encore eu de réel problème. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive aujourd'hui ?

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où Edward nous l'avait présenté, du jour où ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier et du jour où ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Flash back

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les enfants étaient venus passer les vacances de Noel à la maison.

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon et étions en train de défaire nos cadeaux. Je souris en repensant à la manière dont ils nous l'avaient appris. (Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'Esmée avait été mise au courant avant par Bella qui avait eu peur de la réaction d'Edward.

Esmée et moi venions de défaire le cadeau que Bella et Edward m'avait offert et moi restais un moment interloqué face au cadeau qu'Esmée tenait dans ses mains. Non pas que mes enfants roulaient sur l'or mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient offert un café « Grand-mère ». Je ne comprenais toujours pas jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rajoute « Tu le deviendras dans 9 mois ».

_Attendez, ce que ce café veut dire c'est qu'on va être grands-parents ?_

_Oui ! Je vais être tata ! _Criait Alice tout en sautant partout dans le salon.

_Et nous on va être tontons ! _Avait renchérit Emmett et Jasper. Ma femme, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux. Bella et Edward me souriaient tendrement et moqueusement pour les autres. J'allais devenir grand-père.

Fin du flash back

Non je vais être grand-père. Je laissais les enfants et partit à la réception de l'hôpital pour demander dans quel bloc avait été amené Bella. Après avoir obtenue ma réponse, je m'étais précipité dans le bloc 6 non sans m'être préparé au préalable.

_Quel est la situation Docteur STANFORD ? _Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'eux. Il me connaissait bien et connaissaient aussi tous mes enfants.

_Et bien on a réussi à sortir le bébé, Sophie vient de lui faire tous les examens et il va bien. C'est un garçon. _A cette information mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Mais Docteur STANFORD me refit vite redescendre sur terre. _Mais_ _la jeune femme a perdu beaucoup de sang il faut qu'on arrive à stopper l'hémorragie si non on ne pourra plus rien faire pour elle._

_Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

_Tenez moi ceci comme ça, je vais essayer. Marc, aspiration s'il vous plait..._

**PDV d'Alice**

Edward venait de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait amené Bella en urgence à l'hôpital. Qu'avait-elle ? Je n'espérai pas que ce soit ce que je pensais et me chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête. Je préviens les autres qui étaient tous dans le salon, nous avions décidé de faire un repas de famille pendant qu'Edward et Bella passait du bon temps dans le chalet que mon frère avait loué pour le week-end et nous partîmes tous rejoindre Edward à l'hôpital après que mon père est pris ses affaires. Il travaillait comme brillant médecin dans l'hôpital et espérait peut-être pouvoir se rendre certainement utile.

Quand nous étions arrivés Edward était dans un état lamentable. Je pouvais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment. Moi-même, je savais très bien dans quel état je serai si jamais Jasper était au bloc et que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Tous les deux s'aiment encore comme au premier jour. La première fois qu'ils se sont croisés dans les couloirs du lycée lorsque nous étions en terminale. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Il ya déjà 10 ans.

Flash back 

Emmett, Edward et moi étions nouveaux. Nous venions de déménager pour la Nième fois.

Mes parents voulaient se poser et vivre dans une petite ville nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington.

Nous étions tous les trois étudiants en terminales et qui dit petite ville dit que nous allions nous faire vite remarquer par les autres étudiants. Non pas parce-que nous étions des perturbateurs mais parce-que ce n'était pas courant que non seulement pas un mais trois élèves arrivent en cours d'année dans le lycée de cette petite ville.

Edward avait garé sa Volvo et étions ensuite descendus de voiture espérant passer inaperçu mais à mon grand malheur ce ne fut pas le cas. Remarque à force on aurait pu avoir l'habitude mais cette fois ce n'était pas comme les autres. Les étudiants nous fixaient comme si nous venions de la planète Mars et parlaient entre eux tout en nous regardant.

Nous nous étions vite rapproché les uns des autres et étions partis à la recherche du secrétariat pour prendre notre emploi du temps et d'autres papiers. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le lycée n'était pas très grand et avec l'aide des indications que Carlisle nous avait fait la veille nous avons trouvé facilement l'endroit que nous cherchions. Une secrétaire, pas très jeune, nous avait donné notre emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et nous avait dit d'attendre car un élève avait été désigné comme notre tuteur pendant un mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme, élancé, blond était arrivé à notre hauteur. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il allait devenir mon petit-ami et aujourd'hui mon mari.

_Bonjour Madame COPE_

_Ha, Jasper ! Je vous présente Alice et Edward et Emmett CULLEN_

_Emmett,_ _Alice, Edward, voici votre tuteur, Jasper HALE_

_Bonjour_ » dîmes-nous tous les trois en cœur.

_Bonjour, vous venez, Emmett on va passer par ta classe pour que tu ne sois pas en retard pour ton premier cours. Ma sœur sera ta tutrice mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Pour Alice et Edward ont à cours ensemble dans la même classe donc..._

_D'accord_

Nous nous étions dirigés à l'extérieur quand Edward était rentré dans une jolie jeune fille, brune, petite, yeux marron. Vous voyez qui je veux dire !

_Ha, ben je vais pouvoir vous présentez ma meilleure amie, Isabella SWAN._

_Bella ! _Avait-elle corrigé, les joues rouges. A ce moment là, j'avais alors su que nous allions être les meilleures amies, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_Bella, voici Emmett, Edward et Alice CULLEN_

_Enchantée. _Avait-elle bafouillé puis avait regardé ses chaussures.

Nous aussi. Avais-je tenté de la mettre à l'aise.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on aille en cours.

Nous étions donc partis en cours tous les cinq. En classe Bella s'était retrouvée assise en Edward et moi puis Jasper à côté de moi. La matinée était passée rapidement entre questions, réponses, cours et exercices. A midi nous avions rejoins Emmett et nous nous étions assis tous ensemble. La sœur de Jasper avait fait son apparition. Autant vous dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu je n'avais pas eu le même sentiment qu'avec Bella. Mais très vite nous avions tous sympathisés puis après plusieurs semaines et week-end je Rosalie et Emmett ont commencé à sortir ensemble puis moi et Jasper. Edward et Bella ont été les plus longs même s'ils m'avaient chacun avoué être tombé amoureux la première fois qu'ils ont posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Le coup de foudre quoi.

Fin du Flash back

Nous avions un an après quitté le lycée et il y a cinq ans ils s'étaient mariés.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient être parents. Non, ils allaient être parents. Les meilleurs parents qu'il soit. Et je sais que ce bébé, fille ou garçon, sera un enfant gâté car ça sera le premier dans notre groupe (et pour une fois c'est Edward et Bella qui commence) et qu'avec les tontons et tatas qu'il/elle aura, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Je ne crois pas réellement en dieu mais s'il existe vraiment il n'a pas le droit de prendre la vie de ma belle-sœur et de son fils ou sa fille. Edward n'y survivrait pas et moi ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et mes parents, je serais inconsolable. Alors par pitié, sauver-les.

**PDV d'Edward**

Nous étions tous dans nos réflexions quand enfin une infirmière sortit par les deux portes battantes et s'avança vers nous.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu?**

**Vont-ils arriver à sauver Bella à votre avis?**

**Voilà vous savez enfin que ce n'est pas une fille mais un petit garçon.**

**Lâchez vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais (si mauvais expliquez pourquoi s'il vous plait)**

**A bientôt avec la suite...**


	4. Samedi 14 Février 2011 Partie 3

**Salut à toutes fidèles lectrices,**

**merci pour tous vos commentaires j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

**Si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse et vous remercie vivement pour votre passage et pour m'avoir laissé un review.**

**Voici la suite et fin de cette mini-fiction.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Samedi 14 Février 2011- PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Nous étions tous dans nos réflexions quand enfin une infirmière sortit par les deux portes battantes et s'avança vers nous avec une couverture bleue dans les bras. Tous le monde se leva et se regroupa face à elle.

_Monsieur CULLEN ?_

_C'est moi._

_Je vous présente votre fils_. Je souris. _Nous lui avons fait les analyses, il va bien._ _Vous voulez le prendre ? _Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Elle me rendit mon sourire et me plaça mon fils dans mes bras. Un sourire prit place sur mon visage, plus franc cette fois. Mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé encore de Bella.

_Et ma femme _? Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

_Je suis désolée. Elle est encore au bloc. Votre père viendra vous voir dans un instant... Je dois y retourner. _

_D'accord._

_Edward, tu nous le passes un peu, nous aussi on voudrait le voir ? _Me demanda ma sœur.

_Alice, Ed vient juste faire sa connaissance !_

_Laisse Jaz. Tien ma Lili._ J'étais bien trop préoccupé par Bella de toute façon.

_Bonjour toi. Je suis ta Tata Alice, voici ton Tonton Emmett, ton Tonton Jasper et Tata Rosalie. Et enfin ta Mamie Esmée. Tu es magnifique mon filleul. Tu vas voir, tu vas être gâté dans cette famille. On t'aime déjà tu sais. Ton papa aussi mais il est très préoccupé par ta maman mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas elle est forte. Elle ne va pas vous laisser. _

Je luis souris. Je savais bien qu'elle avait dit ça espérant me réconforter bien que je savais qu'elle était tout autant préoccupée que moi.

Chacun le prit un peu dans ses bras puis ma mère finit par me redonner mon fils. Elle espérait certainement que je penserai à autre chose que l'état de Bella, pour qui nous n'avions pas de nouvelle depuis que l'infirmière m'avait présenté mon fils.

Alice a raison, elle n'a pas le droit de nous abandonné, ni lui ni moi. En plus nous n'avions pas encore choisit un prénom.

Enfin, je vis mon père arriver à travers les vitres des deux portes. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite tellement que ma cage thoracique me fit mal. Désespérément, sans m'en rendre compte, je serai mon fils plus fortement dans mes bras ce qui le fit pleurer. Je desserrai ma pris tout de suite. Arrivé à notre hauteur après avoir passé les deux portes battantes, Carlisle sourit.

_Bella va bien Edward. Nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie et lui avons donné de la morphine contre la douleur. Elle dort. _

_Je peux la voir ?_

_Elle est en soin intensif pour l'instant mais dès que Monsieur STANFORD le jugera il la fera amener à sa chambre._

_D'accord_

_Tu me présentes mon petit-fils ? _Me demanda t-il. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Bien sûr._

_Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. Je remarquais qu'il était tout gaga tout comme nous. _Ce qui me fit sourire. Maintenant ça va aller bien. Il faut attendre qu'elle se rêve mais elle va bien.

_Ca fait plus d'une heure que l'infirmière nous l'a amené. Il faut qu'il aille manger Edward_. Me dit Esmée.

_On va le ramené à la pouponnière et nous on ira à la cafétéria manger quelques choses en attendant que Bella soit ramenée à sa chambre. On en a tous besoin_. _Le docteur STANFORD me bipera quand ça sera fait. _Rajouta t-il.

Nous étions tous en train de manger un peu et boire un café quand le bipper de Carlisle sonna.

_Edward ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tu peux aller voir ta femme. Chambre 642._ M'informa t-il en me souriant.

Il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois, je me précipitais à l'extérieur de la cafet, pris l'ascenseur et couru pratiquement vers la chambre.

_On ne court pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ! _Me morigéna une infirmière qui me croisait. Mais je m'en foutais et ne ralentissait pas l'allure avant d'être arrivé devant la porte que je cherchais.

J'entrais doucement ne sachant pas si elle dormait ou non. Oui elle dormait mais se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux quand je fus assis dans le fauteuil qui se trouvais proche de son lit après l'avoir embrassait doucement et prit sa main dans la mienne.

_Edward ?_ L'entendis-je appeler.

_Je suis là mon amour._ La rassurais-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans mes bras. _Tu m'as manqué._

_Toi aussi_

_Je t'aime ma Bella_. Lui dis-je sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

_Edward, le bébé ?_ Me demanda t-elle inquiète.

_Il va bien Bella._

_Il ?_

_Oui, nous sommes parents d'un magnifique petit garçon._

_Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?_

_Bien sûr que non pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Tu espérais que ce soit une fille._

_Non, je m'en moque Bella. Fille, garçon. C'est pareil. Les deux me vont très bien. ... Mais c'est à toi que j'en veux._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce-que tu as failli me quitter. Nous quitter. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurai fait ça toi ?_

_Tu aurais continué à vivre et à élever notre fils._

_Non. Je tiens trop à toi ma Bella. Plus que ma propre vie._

_Je t'aime Edward._

_Il faut qu'on lui trouve un prénom maintenant. _

_Oui, tu as raison._

Nous ne pûmes continuer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et que ma mère apparu avec notre fils dans ses bras.

_Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir._

Esmée s'approcha de nous et posa délicatement notre fils dans les bras de Bella avant de retourner vers la porte la main sur la poignée.

_On vous laisse tous les trois. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Nous viendront demain vous rendre visite._

_Merci maman, à demain._

_Merci_. Bella lui rendit son sourire les larmes aux yeux puis se repencha sur notre fils.

_Ton papa et moi nous t'aimons beaucoup mon ange. Tu sais ça. _Lui dis Bella amoureusement.

Oui, maintenant tout allé bien se passer.

**Carlisle et Esmée CULLEN, les grands-parents **

**Alice et Jasper HALE, Rosalie et Emmett CULLEN, les Tantes et Oncles**

**Bella et Edward CULLEN, les parents**

**Ont la joie de vous annoncer la naissance d'Anthony Charlie René CULLEN**

* * *

**Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous?**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**Bon j'ai changé un peu cette fois, ils ont eu un garçon.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Bisous à la prochaine sur mes autres fictions**

**"Back to the beginning" (lien sur mon profil)**

** et "Renaître de ses cendres" (écrite sous Rosarielle)**

**Je vous invite à aller les lires et si possible me laisser une trace de votre passage, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps mais ça fait beaucoup plaisir!**


End file.
